When the Storms Brew
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Astoria Greengrass finds an unexpected person late one stormy night. Who is it? One-Shot


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter.

**Okay, I've finally decided to post some of my stories about Draco and Astoria. These two met when they were younger and accidently kissed at a party. Just for it to make a little more sense in a certain place. Enjoy!**

**When the Storms Brew**

Astoria Greengrass laid on a couch in the darker part of Slytherin common room reading a book. A boom of thunder sounded. Astoria jumped a foot off the couch. She was reading a muggle mystery book.

"Oh," she looked up. "It was just thunder."

Rain pounded against the castle. Astoria surveyed the common room. She wasn't suprised to find it empty. It was almost three in the morning.

Wait a mintue. She could have sworn she saw movment on one of the black couches by the almost dead fire. No one was ever up this late.

Astoria quietly closed her book and got up. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled behind a couch across from the one she saw movement.

Astoria took a deep breath before peaking up. Her shiny brown hair lay on her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes peaked slowly over the edge. A long figure was lying on the black leather couch. Astoria recognized him. His feet hung over the end. He was still wearing his black trousers, and his white button down shirt was wide open. Astoria quickly backed down.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "You can do this." She looked back up. The white blond was staring at his arm. Astoria couldn't tell what was on it.

Bump!

"Bloody hell," Astoria spoke quietly. Inside she was silently cursing herself of clumsiness. She hadn't meant to hit the couch on her way down. She stayed still for several mintues hoping the boy hadn't heard anything. When she felt it was safe she looked up again.

"I can see you," the boy stated, sitting up and staring in her direction. "Come out from there."

Astoria obeyed. She slowly stood up.

"Who are you and how long have you been watching me?"

"I'm Astoria Greengrass and I haven't been watching you too long." Her chin was tipped up slightly as she said this.

"Figures. You look almost exactly like your sister Daphne. Probably obsessed with make-up and boys just like her."

Astoria took this as an insult. She walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down right beside him. He looked at her a sneer on his face. She then slapped him lightly across his cheek.

"Don't you dare start assuming I'm like my perfect sister because I'm not for your information. She's an idiot around boys. I play Quidditch. Getting sweaty and dirty is my favorite thing to do. I am one of the boys," she snapped.

He looked at her slightly amused and dazzled at the same time. He ran his hand across his cheek where she had slapped him.

"I guess you are then. Sorry," a grin crept to his face.

"Thank you. I accept your apology. Now why are you up this late?" she aked.

"I should ask you the same question."

"I asked you first," Astoria snapped back.

"I'm not going to answer," he said slyly. "You'll figure out eventually."

They stared at each other for a moment. Astoria felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"What year are you in?" the boy asked.

"Four."

"Haven't I been to one of the dinner parties that your parent's throw?"

"You might have. A lot of pureblood families' come." She was starting to get irritated. Where was this conversation going?

"Yes, but there was one in particular that I remember ever so well. How about you?" his smirk was plastered on his face.

Astoria was trying to remember which one he meant. There had been ever so many in the past. Then her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, that one." Her cheeks started to redden.

"You know, I sort of forgot it. Can you refresh my memory?" his face spread into a fake look of confusion.

She hit him with the pillow next to her. "Shut up," she laughed. "You just want to see if I'll actually give in Draco Malfoy."

"I thought you might but apparently you're too chicken," Draoc sniggered. He started flapping his arms like a chicken and 'bawking'.

"Shut it or you'll wake everyone up," she threw the pillow in his face.

"Fine," he said stopping.

Astoria's face darkened. "You have it don't you," she whispered, staring at her feet.

"Have what?"

"The Dark Mark."

"How can you be sure."

"I saw you staring at your arm Draco," she looked up at him sadly. "You're a Death Eater."

"Astoria----"

"I just don't understand why you would?" her hand touched his bare chest. She outlined scars on it. "What happened to you?"

"Harry Potter happened. He cursed me. I was saved by Snape."

Astoria looked up into those grey eyes. Pain was read in them. So was fear. "Show me the mark."

"What?"

"Do it Draco. Show me," she sternly told him.

He sighed, then slowly pulled up his shirt sleeve. There it was. A skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

She turned away from it. Her chest hurt. A tear slipped down her cheek. "It doesn't look right on you."

"Tori," he turned her head to face him. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"I see the fear and pain when I look at you Draco. I know it's there. And I wish it wasn't. I wish you weren't a Death Eater either. And I wish Pansy Parkinson wasn't your girlfriend." She stood up and wiped another tear off her face. "But we can't have everything we want can we?" Astoria said half to herself.

She felt Draco grip her wrist. He pulled her back down.

"I'm scared Tori. In fact, I'm terrified. Potter suspects I'm up to something and he's right. If I don't carry out the plan the Dark Lord's assigned me-- he'll-- he'll kill me," Draco's voice started to crack.

Astoria continued to sob. Her head met his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry for dating Pansy. I broke up with her actually. That doesn't mean we can be together though Astoria," he added.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this," Astoria said looking up at him. "But I hope in the end Harry Potter kills the Dark Lord. I hate the wizarding world right now. It's crashing down. People are dying. Good people," Astoria felt his arms wrap around her a little tighter.

"I don't want to lose you Tori," he whispered. "I have once already, haven't I?"

"I don't want to lose you either. I don't want this night to end." She looked back down at his arm. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Getting the mark."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "A lot. It starts burning every so often."

Astoria's heart reached out to him. She didn't understand why she was sorted into Slytherin. She always was far more smarter.

"I love you," Astoria barely breathed. She wasn't sure if he had even her heard her.

He looked down as she looked up.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"You know," Astoria perked up. "I can help you remember that memory if you'd like?"

"Will you?"

She reached up and kissed him soundly. He pressed harder. Neither of them wanted to break for air. Instead of breaking and ending it; they broke apart, looked at each other with grins and then started a snogging fest.

Draco and Astoria ended up falling asleep on top of each other accidently. They only got about three hours of sleep.

"Astoria," came a muffled voice. "Wake up."

Astoria opened her eyes to see she was on top of Draco. They widened in suprise.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was just so tired and---"

"It's alright," Draco finished. "We'd better get up though. People might start waking up soon."

Astoria got off him. Her cheeks started to redden.

"Last night was great," he smirked.

"It was," she agreed.

He kissed her forehead, and made his way down to her nose, and finally his lips landed on hers. "I promise it will work out eventually."

And Astoria had no doubt it would.

~The End~

**Another One-Shot finished. Thoughts and comments would be appreciated. I'd like to hear what you think of this couple too! More Draco/Astoria stories are coming your way soon!**


End file.
